Fall for you
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: Gabriella rejects his love five years ago, what happenes when Troy comes back after no contact? TxG


**Back with another oneshot. I know, i know, I still have that three-shot to do. But, this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. Only solution: write it. Hehe, I couldn't help it. But Yooooo peeps! I suggest you listen to "Fall for you." by Secondhand Serenade while reading this. It sets the perfect setting and mood:D  
Make sure you ENJOY and review(:  
A/N: I do not own ANYTHING. **

* * *

Troy ran a hand through his light brown hair, and watched his girlfriend who was sitting on his bed with a blank look. "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade was playing in the radio as the pouring rain was softly tapping on the window. He sighted as he looked at his girlfriend was once more, he was tired. Tired of all the fighting, that's all they've been doing lately. It was a surprise when Gabriella didn't come screaming into his door, ready for another fight.

Were they always this way? No, he could remember the happy times they've had. The midnight dates at the lake, or the picnics at the golf course. But that seemed too long ago, glancing at his side, he could see his girlfriend still sitting there with a blank look. She looked the same as any other day, but her eyes showed something different. Something he's seen a lot lately.

Exhaustion, hurt, sadness.

He was tired of everything. He wanted everything back to normal, everything before the fights, the arguments over the littlest things. They didn't even act like a couple anymore. More like two strangers forced to see each other. No one gushed at them anymore, telling them how cute of a couple they were. It was mostly sympathetic looks, looks he was tired of seeing.

But God, he was tired of it, and now he wanted to change it all. Back to the beginning where they started.

"Troy.." The exhaustion in his girlfriend's voice wasn't hard to notice. He knew what was coming, everything he didn't want. He closed his eyes as her small hand touched his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go home Troy." He silently nodded his head and heard his girlfriend walk out of the room. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and watched the retrieving figure of his girlfriend through the rain from his bedroom window.

She turned back around, oblivious to the fact that he was watching her. Her expressions, actions, movements. She looked so vulnerable, nothing like what she used to be like, but since they've started fighting, she's become more and more vulnerable.

He heard the soft words of the lead singer of Secondhand Serenade almost coming to the end of the song, but as he listened to the words closer he suddenly stood up from where he was sitting, a realization hitting him. Almost like an epiphany.

From the distance of his room, through the dark clouds and pouring rain, he watched the beauty of Gabriella Montez. The rain was causing her clothes to stick to her petite frame, and her red rimmed brown eyes were now the color of a deep brown. Her now wet hair was sticking to her face, and her natural beauty was glowing off of her.

She never loooked so beautiful.

He grabbed the first jacket he could grab and ran down the stairs, hoping to catch up with her. As he was running, thoughts running through his head.

He used to be the strong one, the one who showed no signs of weakness, but ever since the pressure of college, and future he had become more weaker. And slowly started to show his vulnerability.

But even through all their troubles, he knew that he loved her, and that she loved him as well. And he wasn't going to lose what they had all because of a small bump in their relationship. No, he was going to make this work.

He could see her petite frame from a distance and ran to catch up with her. He called her name from far away, and watched as she turned around.

Even through the rain, he could see the tears that were gently falling down her face, and the trembling of her body. She was finally breaking, after everything, she was finally breaking and he knew it.

He caught up to her and grabbed the trembling soft hand and entwined it with his. The way her fingers and palm fit perfectly into his was a mystery. It was like two puzzle pieces in a puzzle. He looked up from their hands and looked deeply into the eyes of his girlfriend.

Through the hurt, the sadness, their was still a sparkle in her eye as he looked at her. That tiny sparkle, sparked a little bit of hope in his body, a little spark but enough to make him try harder. Harder to work their problems out. To keep their relationship together.

"What are you doing here Troy?" No words were needed. He just pulled her small frame onto his, a spark going through them. She let out a little gasp as he held onto her. He breathed in her sweet smell of vanilla, and ran his fingers through her rich brown locks. Keeping the memory into his brain. He didn't want to let her go, never.

"I want to make us work." Even though no words were shared before, he knew she knew exactly what he was talking about. She murmured into his chest, the warmth in their bodies keeping them warm through the gushing winds and pouring rain.

"I know, Wildcat. I know." He closed his eyes and set his chin on her head, taking in her scent a second time. He couldn't believe he almost let the beauty in front of him go, and all because of a little bump in their relationship.

"I love you.." He felt her slowly pull back from he embrace, the warmth leaving them immediately, she was looking at him with a small sparkle in her eyes but then her gaze dropped and the spark disappeared as soon as it came.

"I-I don't know if I can return those words Troy." Pain shot through his heart, but he could hear the insecurity in her voice, her hesitancy in being with him again. Giving her heart to him once again. He closed his eyes, and opened them back up to look at the brunette in front of him. Taking two fingers he moved her chin so she was looking at him, straight into his eyes. Her eyes were more brown now, and he could tell that his eyes probably changed from what it was just yesterday. A deep almost black, blue.

"I know we went through alot this past couple weeks. I know you're hurt, but I also know that you love me. Just like I love you. And I want us to be together, and I will do _anything _to make it that way. I just want you to agree with me and help make this work." Tears rimmed in the eyes of his girlfriend. Her gaze dropped to the floor and he heard he speak in a low murmur.

"I do love you Wildcat, I do. But I don't know if _I'm _strong enough to keep it together, to not break apart and fall to pieces. It's hard Troy, too hard." His throat became dry. It was comforting to know that she loved him but when she tells him that she doesn't know if she's strong enough to make it, he was speechless. From what she was saying, it seemed like she needed time. Time to become the person she once was.

But that meant only one thing.

"I'm sorry Troy. But, there will be a time one day, I don't know when, but one day when we can be together. God, I hate to do this Troy." He shook his head, refusing to believe the words coming out of her mouth. He slowly backed away from her warm body, hurt in his body. The pain shot through his heart like lightning, and he knew hurt was viewable by his eyes. Tears were falling down his face, his eyes now a light gray, almost as if it was lifeless.

"We have to break up Troy, it's for our own good." His eyes widened and he walked back faster as if trying to runaway from the hurt. He finally turned around and sprinted down the street, ignoring the cries and sobs of his now ex-girlfriend. The pain was excruciating. It was as if someone took his heart away and refused to give it back.

He ran past his house, past the neighborhood park, and past the school. He ran and ran, using his basketball skills to move and manage to run that long without stopping, but through the painful tears and gasps of his breaths, it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He finally stopped at the nearest beach, gasping in breath. He looked out at the dark ocean, and screamed in agony and fell to his knees, crying.

-

Chad looked at his best friend in the bed. His pale face and tear marks not unnoticeable. He sighed as he thought about what happened in the past hour.

It had started when Gabriella had called Taylor crying, and through the one-sided conversation it seemed like Gabriella had broken his best friend's heart. As soon as he heard the conformation of the words, he sprinted out of his girlfriend's house, not bothering to say goodbye. He had a feeling earlier that day, and hadn't been able to get that feeling out of his head, and had gone to Taylor to help. But it wasn't a few minutes after he arrived when Gabriella called Taylor crying, and as soon as he did he went out to go search for his best friend.

It took forever to find him, but when he did at the abandoned beach where Troy and Gabriella first met, he felt pain for his best friend. His best friend sat crying on his knees, facing the dark skies and ocean. He had never seen him so broken up, but when he did, it was a painful sight to watch.

He knew Gabriella and Troy had been having some problems in their relationship. Heck, the whole school knew. The fights and arguments they have had in the hallways was not hard to notice. And through the arguments and fights from the once golden couple of the school it only resulted to heartbreak and tears.

He didn't wait long to go to his best friend and when he did, he carried the five-foot-eleven guy out from the cold and into his car. Immediatley inside the car, he stepped on the gas to take Troy home so he could warm up without getting sick, days before the championship. And it was sometime during the ride when he looked back at his best friend to see to check if he was alright that he noticed Troy had fallen asleep, crying.

After he had reached his own house he had taken the teenager to his room, changing him into some warm clothes before putting him in his bed.

He let out a deep sigh, and watched as the phone next to him rang for the fifteenth time in the past hour, probably Gabriella or Taylor calling him about Troy. If he found him, or whether he knew if he was alive or not. They were probably worried to death, but looking at his best friend, he didn't have the will to pick up the phone. He finally took out the battery of the phone, stopping the call from whoever was calling him and looked back at his best friend.

And from where he was watching, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic for his best friend.

-

Two weeks.

Two weeks has passed and he had seen barely any improvement in his best friend. They had played in the championships, but through the games, there were more fights between the teams that any other championships. And almost all of them had something with Troy. It had surprised him when coach or the referees didn't take Troy out of the games till the final game, where he had knocked out a guy for no particular reason.

He could see from the side of his eyes that Gabriella was looking at Troy with worry. He knew she was feeling the same exact pain as his best friend, but he couldn't help but feel some anger toward the brunette.

After all, it was her who broke up with him and caused all of this.

He glanced to the side, and looked at the hard face of his best friend. He hadn't seen Troy show any other emotion than anger since the breakdown two weeks ago. He knew Troy was embarrassed about the emotions he showed on the day of the break up, but there was a silent agreement that they wouldn't talk about it.

He let out another sigh and smiled as his girlfriend sympathetically smiled at him. He smiled a small smile, apologizing for the the lack acknowledgement from Troy. He could tell Troy was silently watching their interaction but he chose to ignore it as he hugged his girlfriend and sweetly pecked her on the lips. He smiled and said goodbye before going back to Troy's side to get to class. As they were walking, words that he hadn't expected to hear came out of his best friend's mouth, surprising him.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow for a early basketball training at UCLA." He stopped right in front of the door of their homeroom class and turned to his best friend, frowning and confusion in his eyes. If he left tomorrow then that would mean that he would miss prom, graduation, and the last summer before they separated.

"I know I'm gonna miss everything. B-but, I can't stand to stay here any longer." Realization finally dawned upon him as he spoke those words.

He wanted to get away. Away from Gabriella and all the memories they have had. Albuquerque was just reminding him of the times he had with Gabriella and it must have hurt remembering them. I didn't know what to do or say, but I knew the right thing to do was understand him. And even though it angered me and upset me, I knew he counted on me to understand.

I nodded my head and patted my hand on his shoulders with a small smile, and watched as a smile, something I haven't seen in two weeks, form on his face, and it was then that I knew I had done the right thing in letting him go.

I just didn't realize then that I wouldn't see him for another five years. Nobody did, not even me.

-

_5 years later._

He looked at the park that still existed in the neighborhood he grew up in. It was renovated, that he knew, but it was still the same park he had been in five years ago. He frowned as he saw a little girl, about six years old fall of the slide. He started walking to the girl to help, when a boy similar to the girl's age came sliding down the slide.

He watched as the boy dusted off all the mulch and grass that had gathered on the little girl's clothes and grabbed her hand, giving her a reassuring smile, and together heading off to the swings.

He smiled softly at the two kids, and looked around the park to see many other kids around the two kid's age, playing around happily. He could remember that it was just five years ago, when he and Gabriella had come to the park to play around like little kids.

_Gabriella._

He hadn't seen her after he left for early basketball training five years ago. He hadn't seen anyone besides his parents who came to visit him during the holidays. He wanted to, but he stopped himself every time he called the airlines to book a ticket. It had taken some words of his roommate to finally come to Albuquerque.

He let out a deep sigh and walked back, slowly passing all the places he had been in all his life. It brought back memories of his childhood, but the once that stuck out the most was the once with Gabriella. The mini dates, the hanging out with the gang, and the birthdays and anniversaries they've spent together.

He walked down the streets, before finally stopping in front of a store.

_Baylor's corner._

Wasn't it ironic that his shop really was at a corner?

He could smell the sweet smell of cookies and pastries from inside. He opened the door, expecting to find Zeke or a waitress at the counter. But he came face to face with the one of the person he tried to avoid, well not exactly face to face but face to back.

His eyes widened and he gestured to Zeke who saw him to not mention anything about him. Zeke silently nodded and kept pretending to listen to the person rambling, before finally the person sighed and said the one thing that stopped him from leaving.

"I loved him so much Zeke." Troy's heart pained and he went out the door quietly. It was exactly twenty three seconds, when Gabriella turned around to face the door sadly and turned to Zeke with a sad smile.

"He was here a minute ago wasn't he?"

-

Troy ran down the street, the dark clouds finally slowly falling down rain. Just like the day Gabriella broke up with him. He finally slowed down as he reached the empty beach, the same place Chad had found him, and taken his broken up body home.

He glanced around, and saw that not much has changed from five years ago. He didn't know how long he stood there, the rain pouring down, soaking his clothes and hair. He closed his eyes, and started to recall what happened five years ago.

The fights, and arguments.

The tears.

The breakup.

The heartbreak.

It hurt to think about it again, he shook his head, trying to get the memory out of his head when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Why didn't you come back." He turned around to face the same beauty that had broken his heart five years ago. She still looked the same, except with longer hair and prettier features. The petite frame was only about an inch taller, and her face showed more matureness.

But even through her soaked clothes, and hair. Running makeup, and tears she still looked beautiful.

Like she had five years ago. He stopped the urge to grab her and kiss her, and spoke up with a shaky voice.

"I was scared. You broke my heart five years ago Gabriella. I wanted to make us work, but it felt like you let it down like it was nothing." Gabriella's eyes flashed something he hadn't seen before.

"That day, when I ran after you, I was only thinking of one thing in my head. 'I want to kiss her and make love to her, like we did before the fights. I want to cherish her and spoil her.' But that never happened. You broke up with me. I told you I loved you and you broke my heart. God, I was so hurt that day." He let out a dry chuckle as he remembered something.

"I was so confident in us getting back together. Us being able to be the way we were before all the fights and arguments. I thought you would fight for us, I thought everything. But I was wrong. God, was I wrong. I freaking loved you and you just let us go like it was nothing. I freaking loved you!" He let the anger get to him, he shook his head, and wiped the tears that escaped his gray eyes.

He turned around to leave, trying to forget and ignore the heart breatk, when Gabriella started singing in a crackly voice.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

_Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

He turned around slowly, facing the brunette. Tears were falling down her face and her voice was getting thicker and thicker.

"I loved you Troy. The day I broke up with you, you have no idea how bad I felt. I wanted to take back everything I did. I was sitting in my room about a week after you left and "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade came on, I sat there listening. And God, I wanted to kill myself for all the hurt I brought us, and for not trying. I love you so much Troy, I wish I could just go back time and stop all the things I did and-"

It was while Gabriella was rambling when Troy grabbed Gabriella's faced and placed his soft lips on her. Sparks erupted between their lips and body as they kissed each other for the first time in five years, tears falling down their faces. And it was that moment when Troy Bolton kissed Gabriella Montez that they started falling for each other all over again.

"I love you." Troy rested his forehead on Gabriella's as they smiled softly.

"I love you too. So much, and I believe I'm falling for you _all over again_."

* * *

**Voila! Sorry for the rush in the end. But PLEASEEEE REVIEWW! Oh, and I'm in the middle of writing part 2 of Beautiful Mistakes. But if you haven't read it..please read it! It's a threeshot!**

**:D**

**REVIEWWW!**


End file.
